U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,348 (JP-A 60-87269), JP-A 1-308260, JP-A 3-68559, JP-A 5-1046 and W092/09581 disclose .alpha.-azolylbenzaldehyde oxime derivatives and their insecticidal and fungicidal activities. There is still a need for compounds having superior activity, utility, etc., as well as low toxicity.